


Bury Me In Satin

by Jayenator565, Soldierofthenight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Story within a Story, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldierofthenight/pseuds/Soldierofthenight
Summary: When photo-journalist in training, Aden Pine, stumbles upon a war memorial cemetery and a grave marked with two names, he sets out to discover the mystery behind the deaths of Corporal Griffin and Sergeant Woods.





	Bury Me In Satin

Aden groaned releasing the aches from his muscles as best he could. The sprint to make the bus that would get him to the airport was tedious. Especially considering he was lugging Gustus’ equipment along with his own suitcase.

 

Tris waved at him from the back of the private jet. Working under such seasoned writers for their magazine,  _ AfterRaven _ , even as interns, had its benefits. She and Dax had finished and arrived according to schedule and were very curious as to their friend’s whereabouts.

 

“Where the heck were you Pine?” The shortest of them narrowly avoided a waded up piece of paper aimed at his head and shot a glare at his friends. Though you’d never guess it from the smile that refused to leave his face.

 

“Where was I?” He parroted coyly even as Tris rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, where were you? Gustus and Indra were going nuclear when you weren’t at the hotel last night. Do you have any idea how not easy it was to talk them off a cliff? Don’t know if you noticed A, but Arkadia has some piss poor phone signals.”

 

Aden turned sheepish, chastised but still, this was something he couldn’t leave behind unfinished and forgotten, “I’m sorry and I owe both of you greatly-”

 

“You bet you do-”

 

“But trust me this couldn’t wait, here look.”

 

Tris and Dax leaned forward, peering at the picture on Aden’s phone focused on one grave that seemed to hold two people.

 

Tris immediately picked up on Aden’s line of thinking from when he originally found the grave. It was uncommon for two people to be buried together unless they were married. But these people had different last names...were they family of some kind? “What is this….are they related or…?”

 

“Nope! And that my friends is where this mystery begins to unfold-”

 

**“Passengers please buckle your seatbelts and place all luggage in the overhead bins, the plane is preparing to take off.”**

 

“Oh!” Aden stuffed his bag under the seat in front of him and placed his carry on and Gustus’ small duffle bag into the overhead compartment before settling into his seat.

 

“...well?” Dax nudged him. Aden perked up again, “Ah yes right. I have to tell you guys about the mystery that lies behind this tombstone, where these two soldiers of the Coalition army fought and died in the Great War and then were buried together.”

 

Before he could continue the plane took off down the runway and they were shooting off into the air.

 

Aden let out a breath to ease the pressure on his ears turning to find Tris and Dax very much interested in what story he had to tell, “Alright so, as you know Gus and were very deep in the Coalition lands. Our assignment put as all the way in the province of Arkadia. At the highest point of the province stands what is simply known as The Church on the Hill.”

 

“Simple and to the point, I like these Arkadians already.” Tris poked Dax in his side to keep him quiet, urging Aden on with her eyes.

 

“Thank you, Tris. This Church can only be reached by steep covered stairs that the locals have helped to preserve with upkeep. It’s one of Arkadia’s most known attractions. With this model of the city,” he scrolled across to another image of a diagram of the area featuring the Church, “you can see a wooden tunnel that gives access to the Church and a small annex building as well as a secondary school right next to it that still serves as such to this day. Next to the Church is where we found the Coalition cemetery.”

 

Going out of the app and into his phone picture gallery he showed the two some of the images he snapped of Gustus as he took pictures of the Church and the cemetery beside it, “This area of the Coalition was repopulated by the Arkadians and Trikru in the 12th century before the war. It’s in this place that we saw the memorial for the victims and veterans of the Great War.”

 

Tris leaned forward despite the glowing seatbelt sign, being the history nut that she was, the cemetery itself was a joy to see and hear about. She and Indra had been assigned all the way in the Lake province and there was only so many innovative waterways she could see before she got bored. 

 

Dax, on the other hand, was always one for a good story. 

 

“There were only 30 graves at this memorial, arranged symmetrically. A tomb for each soldier, like this one,” he swiped to another grave, “that caught my attention because of the beautiful name of the deceased musketeer. Becca Pramheda…. But anyway, one of the tombs was different. In it, there are two bodies, those of a Clarke Griffin and an Alexandria Woods.”

 

"Woah." Tris breathed out seeing the grave was in fact real.

 

“I know right. Like the both of you, my first thought was surprise when I saw the gravestone. Gustus let me off for the day by then, so I wandered back to the Church looking to see if they had answers.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to Sabrinushka for the grave manip btw. We love you Sab :*

**Author's Note:**

> It's us again! We in this bitch ready to angst it up in the new year X)
> 
> Feel free to hit us up on tumblr soldierofthenight and jayenator565!


End file.
